


Sprinkles

by mercscilla



Category: Blindspot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane remembers something from her childhood involving Weller and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is pure fluff. It was born from a tag I added to a post (#Jane remembering something cute about Kurt) and imalittleredtorvette's reply (omg but what is she remembers something random and she asks him about it and it’s about something they used to do together and he is all smiley and shit). I tried to stay in character and hope I was successful. :) Enjoy anyway!

It happens on their way back to the car, the moment they pass an ice cream parlor. It's nothing more than a flash, _she's passing a cone with double chocolate ice cream to a young boy whose face_ morphs into Weller's concerned one.

For a moment, Jane just stares at him, and then, before her mind can catch up with her mouth, blurts out, “Your favorite ice cream is double chocolate. With sugar sprinkles.”

Weller blinks, completely thrown, and then starts to blush, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards in a small smile. “Uh, yeah, it actually is,” he says surprised, and then adds, “Except for the sprinkles.”

Jane tilts her head quizzically. “But why would you-”

Weller gives her a slow, amused smile. “It's not me who loves sprinkles.”

Before she can ask him what he means, he turns towards the vendor and orders a double chocolate, one side topped with sprinkles, please. His words settle in her mind like a missing piece of a puzzle and Jane sways on the spot as the memory begins to unfold.

“Double chocolate is both our favorites. We always shared one,” she murmurs, caught between the past and present. “The sprinkles though...”

Her voice trails off as _she takes the cone Kurt is handing her and grins at his sound of disgust as her tongue sneaks out to catch an overlap on her side heavily coated in sugar sprinkles and_ the memory fades, but the image stays with her, changing until it's Weller standing in front of her, his expression warm with a hint of anxiety.

“You hate sprinkles, never liked them,” she says quietly, “but for me...”

Weller shrugs as though it's no big deal but the flush is still there, staining his cheeks with a rosy undertone. “You loved them, the more sprinkles the better.” He steps closer and his lips curl up in another smile that reaches his eyes too. “You were my best friend, Jane. I would have never let a few sprinkles get in the way of our friendship.”

There's a little skipping sensation in her chest as she hears his admission, and she wants to say so many things, but all that comes out is a wavering, "Weller..." 

He doesn't give her another chance to try and speak, just shakes his head as if knowing that his name stands for more, before offering her the cone with the side covered in colorful sprinkles. “Here, try it.”

She doesn't hesitate, trusts him with this like she has trusted him with everything else, and carefully takes the cone. Her first taste is like a firework of flavors, dark and rich, sugary and sweet, and Jane closes her eyes for a second, letting herself be swept away by it. When she finally opens them again, she finds Weller watching her with the same soft look in his eyes he has every time they talk about their shared past.

Something is amiss though, she has the strong feeling she's crossed only half the distance between then and now, and then Jane realizes what's missing. Memory guides her as she turns the cone and offers the sprinkled side to Weller, biting her lip as his lips quirk in wry reaction.

“I really could have done without that part, Jane.” _You think you're funny, don't you, Taylor?_

She laughs softly, can't help it, and shrugs. “It's tradition after all.”

He gives a long-suffering sigh that's belied by the amused grin he's not even trying to hide before taking the cone and turning the sprinkle-free side towards him. For a second he is the young boy from her past again and in her mind's eyes he's making an exaggerated show of staying clear of any sprinkles. The man she knows now is less obvious but as he accidentally eats a few sprinkles, he makes the same disgusted face his younger self made, and this time, Jane laughs out loud.

“I had forgotten how beautiful your laugh is.”

At Weller's words, the world seems to stop and suddenly, ice cream is the last thing on her mind. There's a moment of silence as she simply looks at Weller, trying to come up with a fitting reply but failing, but then he waves his hand dismissively and ducks his head.

“Sorry, I didn't—”

“Weller,” she interrupts him, and his gaze snaps back to hers. “It's okay.” Jane smiles at him, hoping her can read in her face what she can't say with words, and after another long moment, he returns her smile.

“Okay,” he repeats, and then looks down at the cone in his hand. “You, ah, get rid of those sprinkles first. Then we share again,” he says gruffly, and hands her the cone before gesturing towards their car. He walks a few steps before glancing over his shoulder at her and adds, “And get rid of them before you get in the car. Ice cream in the car – yes. Sprinkles – no.”

Jane nods, hiding a small grin behind the ice cream, and as she slowly follows him, thoroughly enjoying the sugary topping, she can't help but wonder what else her younger self and his have shared, what else they've used to do together, and for once, she's looking forward to getting her memories back.

At least those of her and Kurt “No Sprinkles” Weller.


End file.
